


Too Grown Up to Dream

by Hllangel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace asks a question, and Danny knows what he wants the answer to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Grown Up to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The New Pub](http://thenewpub.livejournal.com), 6/11/2011, Prompt: "We're too young too reason, too grown up to dream."

"Do you live here now?" Gracie asks, as they pull into Steve's driveway. "We're here all the time."

The question hits Danno harder than he thought it would. No, he doesn't. But maybe -- He stops that one before it goes too far. Steve invited them over for swimming and dinner, and that's what they're here for, nothing else. After dinner they'll go back to Danny's apartment where he'll tuck Grace into her half of the sofa bed while he tries to get comfortable on his side.

"This is Uncle Steve's place, you know that."

Gracie bounds out of the car as soon as it's stopped, running for the lanai and shouting for "Uncle Steve!"

The thing is, he's starting to feel odd about the situation. He's been in Hawaii for two years now, and Steve's right, his apartment is a piece of shit, and maybe it's time to look for a better place. Or...

Danny locks the car (not that it really matters out here) and heads in after Grace. He finds that she's ditched her clothing already, revealing the swimsuit underneath, and is running for the sand tugging at Steve's hand. He's laughing as she pulls him along. He waves at Danny with his free hand, then turns his attention back to Grace and the water, so that he doesn't fall in when they get there.

Instead of following them down, Danny goes to the fridge and pulls out a few beers and a juice box, and grabs a bottle opener and three towels, before heading for his chair in the sand.

The other two are waist deep and dripping wet by the time he gets there and kicks off his shoes to bury his feet in the sand. He allows himself a brief moment of what if? before stopping that train of thought where it stands because he's too old to sit on the beach and daydream like this, damn it.

But he can't help but think that they'd do this every day, or at least every weekend, since he and Steve are generally too busy getting shot at during the week to be hanging out on Steve's private bit of beach, watching Grace play in the sand. She'd have her own bedroom and he and Steve...

His thoughts are interrupted by a wet hand in his hair, and he glares up at the culprit who is smiling widely and leaning in to drip on him some more. Something twists in his stomach as he reaches up to push Steve away, who instead leans into Danny's space further, eyes soft and grin as big as Danny's ever seen it.

Maybe he's not too grown up after all.


End file.
